bruised and broken
by spellmist
Summary: Ally's life is mess and nothing ever goes her way, except when Austin's around. Will Austin convince her that she shouldn't take her own life or will she ignore him. Auslly-one shot


AUTHOR NOTE!

HEY GUYS! THIS IS JUST A SIMPLE ONE SHOT I THOUGHT OF WHEN I COULDN'T SLEEP? SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END! OH AND THIS IS M RATED FOR A REASON!

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY!

How beautiful the moon looks tonight. She thought as the blood dripped from her wrists.

How wonderful it is that the stars still shine even though they don't have to. She thought as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

How wonderful it is, to know that things as old as time itself, still live to show us their beauty. She thought, as a ghost of a smile started to form on her lips...

But, it soon faded, just like the moon as the clouds covered its beauty. The tears increased as her body started to tremble. The blood still dripping from her wrists.

She grabbed her legs and hugged them tight. Burying her face into her knees. Rocking her body as the tears fell and the blood dripped.

A loud banging could be heard on her locked bedroom door. "Open up the fucking door!" Her crying increasing, as she numbly let go of her legs. Lifting her head to look at the door. "Ally! Open up this fucking door!" Her father was drunk yet again.

This was normal, well, it was for her. She worked to pay to keep them both alive. She worked only so that he could go and spend the money on alcohol and cigarettes, which could have been used for food and water. He would come home, as drunk as one could be. Swearing like a sailor, as he fiscally abused her. She was once sent to the emergency room, because he had broken her wrist.

She had more injuries, than a sports player could ever dream of having. She had, had more broken bones than anyone she had ever know. She had so many bruises, that one would think she was clumsy and fell a lot. Yeah sure, she was on the clumsy side, but not that clumsy that she would have a bruise on her face or a sensitive part of her body every other week. But this was life. Well, her life.

No one knew of her struggles. Except Austin, her best friend. He knew as much as she was willing to tell, nothing more and nothing less. He knew about the occasional beatings and about the alcohol her father bought. He had once found her, lying in her bathtub, blood everywhere with a suicide note resting on the bathroom mirror. Calling 911, she was hospitalized immediately. He paid for her treatment, knowing she wouldn't be able to afford it. He had never seen anything quite like it before. With blood everywhere, her cold, lifeless body lying in the tub, as she waited for death to take her. But he wouldn't let that happen. He wanted her to live, yeah her life was a fucking mess. But he knew that she was happy by his side and that made him happy. Because seeing Ally Dawson smile, was a rare sight to see. And how glad and honored he was to be the only one to ever witness a smile as big and as beautiful as hers. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like her. On the contrary, he loved her. He loved her more than anyone ever could.

But sadly, he could not call her his...

With her father still banging on her bedroom door, she numbly stood up and made her way towards her window. Relieved to see that the ladder was still there. Carefully, she climbed out of her window, to eventually place her feet down onto the long wet grass. Sparing one more glace up towards her window, the banging of her fathers fist on her bedroom door as loud as ever, she heard the door finally open. Her heart started to race as she knew she would be in trouble for sneaking out. But she was always in trouble, whether she did something wrong or not.

Not even waiting another minute, she started to run. Running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than there. As she was running, tears started to fall down her face. 'My dads going to kill me!' She thought as she started to close in on a house.

Oddly enough, she found herself standing in front of Austin's house, how cliché.

She started to knock on the door. One, two, three times she knocked, waiting for Austin to come and open the door. She knew that Austin would be the one to open the door considering that both his parents were currently on their second honeymoon in Hawaii.

And soon enough, the front door opened, to reveal as very sleepy Austin. He was rubbing his eyes, still clearly asleep, not paying any attention. But her soft cries, woke him up immediately. "Ally!" He said, now fully awake. Not even bothering to give her a chance to at least try and get a word out, he grabs her by her waist and pulls her flush into him. Closing the door behind her.

Her face is buried into her hands as the tears stream down her already tearstained face, while both his strong arms are wrapped around her petite form. Holding her, protecting her from any further harm. He then picks her up bridal style and starts to carry her to his room. She doesn't move or decline his offer. She just let's him carry her to his bedroom as she continues to cry.

Gently, he places her down onto his bed, as he kneels in front of her. Her face is still buried in her hands. "Hey..." He says as he takes her hands away from her tearstained face. "Hey...look at me." He says as he speaks in a calm and peaceful voice, but she doesn't move. "Please, look at me?" He finally asks her. His heart suddenly breaks as he sees her tearstained, bruised face. "Ally...!" He gently takes her face into his hands as he examines her in the dimly lit bedroom of his. She suddenly hisses in pain as her eyes are shut and her teeth are firmly clenched together.

"Sorry..." He mutters under his breath as he continues to examine her. "Are you okay?" He finally asks her after a few minutes have gone by. But she doesn't answer. "Ally?" But she still doesn't budge. He was about to ask her again but she beats him to it. "I...I can't do this anymore Austin... I just...I just can't." She breaks out into tears. Taking in deep breaths as she tries to steady her breathing but its of no use. Her lungs feel like they are on fire, her chest is heavy and the tears that are staining her face feel like acid. He wraps his arms around her small, trembling body. Slowly rocking back and forth, and back and forth. "H-he's going to kill me...I-I just k-know it!"

"Over my dead body!" Austin is mad, mad that someone would do this to their own flesh and blood. "If he so much as lays a hand on you...I'll kill him!" The scariest part about that sentence is, is that Austin actually means it. If her father so much as hurts another hair on her head...he'll kill the bastard. And he won't have a guilty conscience either.

"Maybe I should just go jump off a bridge...!" Ally finally says, getting out of his grip; after her sobs have calmed down a bit. "Ally-"

"Its not like anyone will care!"

"Ally-"

"I mean, I barely have any friends! I don't have a family and-"

"Ally!" The room falls silent. She is looking at him with wide eyes. She is taken back by his sudden outburst. But he is mad, and a little frustrated. Not only with her father, but with her as well.

"Ally, why would you go jump off of a bridge?! What satisfaction will you receive out of doing that? What will you gain by taking your own life?" She opens her mouth, but then she closes it again. Just like a fish out of water. "You say you have no family! But aren't I your family!? And what about Trish, Dez and their parents! Aren't they like your family too? You say you don't have any friend, but what about Trish, Dez and I? Aren't we enough?!" She looks st him, not sure what to say or to do. So she just sits and let's him continue.

"No one will care? Bullshit!" Austin is starting to get really mad. Standing up he looks down at her. "Bullshit!" He yells again. "You wanna know who cares? Trish does, Dez does, their parents do. My parents do! Hell Ally, I care! Haven't you thought about how our life's would be like without you in it! The day I found you in your bathtub, bleeding to death. You wanna know what went through my mind? My hole world stopped. Time stopped, my breathing stopped. Every fucking thing around me stopped moving. And all I could think about was, how I never told you how I felt. As you were rushed off to the hospital. I sat and prayed. I prayed my heart out. Hoping you'd be okay. And you are okay! And now you want to take your life?! Tell me Ally, how the fuck does that work?"

"What feelings?" She asks, completely ignoring his question. He gets even more frustrated. Rubbing his hands over his face as he looks down at her. "How fucking dumb can you be Ally! Can't you see! I'm in love with you! And I have been ever since the day we met. Yeah it sounds cheesy and cliché! Love at first sight. Trust me I thought that was all a loud of bullshit, until I met you! I love your laugh, your smile, the way your nose does that weird thing when you get mad. I love all you perfect imperfections, and now you want to go jump off a bridge! That is just so fucking typi-"

"Kiss me..." Austin stops ranting and looks down at her. Shocked by her sudden choice of words. "What?"

"Kiss me..." She says again.

He doesn't even think twice as his lips were already on hers. She kisses him back, with the same amount of love and passion. Soon their lips parted and the kiss got heated. Their tongues battled for domination, as her hands flew to in tangle themselves within his soft, golden locks while he had one hand on her cheek and the other hand was on her neck. "Austin...!" Ally moaned out loud as his hands soon found their way under her shirt. A trail of goosebumps started to form all over her body as the sensational touch of his hands on her bare skin felt amazing! It sent electricity running through her veins.

"A-Austin...off. Take it...off." She said between her moans and kisses. He immediately grabbed her shirt by the hem and pulled it up and over her head. Leaving her in a pair of faded jeans with a bright red, lace, pushup bra she got for her birthday from Trish. Austin stared at her chest, hunger and lust were written all over his eyes as he smiled down at her. Soon, their lips were reunited as his lips met hers once more. But only this time, the kiss was hungrier, almost as if they were both craving something more. And I'm sure we all know what that 'something more' was...

Austin soon started to leave a trail of wet kisses down her neck, sucking hard on her sweet spot as he left a bruise in its place. "Austin...! Ally moaned as he bit down on her soft, smooth skin. Her hands pulling on his hair. Groaning, he continued his actions.

"Off..." She said, tugging at the hem of his T-shirt. Stepping sway from her, he gave her a salacious smile as he slowly took off his shirt. Her breath hitched in her throat as he slowly, tauntingly, removed his shirt to reveal his godlike six pack. Her mouth started to water as she saw the happy trail that disappeared into his loose PJ pants. Licking her lips, she started to imagine various things that she wanted to do to him.

Austin saw her gaze, and that only made his erection worse. He groaned at the mere thought of her giving him a blowjob. She slowly went to pull his PJ pants down, but he gently grabbed ahold if her wrists, stopping her. Looking at him questionably he gave her a sad yet sympathetic look. "Ally..." He softly said. "Are you sure? Cause we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean we could always wait or we could-" sitting up on her knees, she gently placed the palm of her hand on the side of his face. Giving him one of those rare smiles he loved oh so very much. "Hey, I want to do this. And I want to do it with you. And only you." His heart sped up and he couldn't help but smile. "Now, where were we?" She asked as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants. "Ah yes, now I remember."

His pant fell to the floor as he stepped out of them leaving him completely in the nude, and his long, hard erection sprung out, relieved to finally be free. She got up and off of the bed. She then started to unbuttoned her jeans. Slowly, she slid the material down her smooth legs. Austin couldn't help but stare in awe at her beautifully curved body. She kicked her jeans to the side, and out of the way as she moved towards Austin. Now standing in front of him she gave him a sly smile. Then, she suddenly pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his hips, she kissed over his bare chest, moving to kiss and nip at his neck. "Do you trust me...?" She whispers in a low sexy voice, causing goosebumps to spread down his bare back. He swallowed hard, nodding his head 'yes'. With a smile on her face, she started to kiss down his body. Starting at his neck, moving to his chest and down his stomach until she reached his happy trail. She sat up, her face right in front of his big, long, hard erection. Looking up at him, she saw him breathing heavily, he nodded, giving her promotion. With a smile on her face she turned her attention back towards his erection.

Her eyes grew hungry and she licked her lips, wanting to taste him. And soon enough, her perfect plump lips were wrapped around his long, hard member. Sucking and bombing her head, she started to deep throat him. Her one hand helping pump him as she sucked and licked him. "Ah! Ally!" He groaned and moaned as she moved her perfect mouth over him. Ally soon increased the speed and he could feel himself getting closer and closer... "Ally!" He warned her, but she did not move, instead she increased her speed." Ally, I'm gonna...I'm gonna-" he didn't even have time to finish his sentence, when he could feel his orgasm take over. His seed was shot right into her mouth along with the rest of the liquid.

He was breathing heavily, as he looked down at her. She sat back onto her legs as she swallowed his load. Licking her lips as a smile started to form on her lips. "You taste amazing!" And that's all it took for him to use the remaining strength he had to sit up, grab her by her beautifully sculpted hips and crash his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck as they kissed. Ally sitting on his now hardening erection, moaning as he rubbed against her already wet and ready core. "Ally..." He breathed out between kisses.

His hands moved to her back, working on getting her bra unhooked. And in a few seconds, her bra was unhooked and now lying on the floor next to the rest of their clothes. As soon as she felt her bra being taken off,she broke the kiss and immediately covered her chest with her arms. Shyly she looked to the floor and spoke in a very low, soft voice. "Th-they are not he bi-biggest...and-"

Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face so she would look at him. "Ally, your already te most beautiful person in my eyes...I don't care what size your breasts are...all I care about is you." He spoke in the most caring, loving tone of voice she had ever heard him speak in. And she loved the way his thumb stroked over her tear drying face. Moving his hands, he moved her arms away.

Both of them gazing into one another's eyes. It felt like hours, but in reality it was nothing longer than a few minutes...

He finally broke the gaze, looking down towards her breasts...and they were beautiful! Just like he always knew they would be. "Umm..you can...t-touch them i-if you really want to..." She said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He could see her face was burning bright red, even though it was dark. Letting what she had said sink in, he moved to kiss her. She was surprised, but kissed back. He moved them so that she was now lying down flat on her bare back. He kissed down her neck, sucking hard on her sweet spot which caused a loud moan to escape from her swollen, plump lips. Her hands were in tangled in his soft golden locks, pulling and tugging as he kissed her down her neck, moving to the middle of her chest. One hand then started to fiddle with her left breast as he sucked the other one. More moans left her as she tightened her grip on his hair. "Austin!" He then moved to her left breast, sucking hard, giving each of her perfectly sculpted breast the same amount of attention. "Austin..." She moaned as he circled her nipple with his tongue. Pulling harder, she tried not to moan, but she couldn't hold it in. As she moaned, she could feel Austin smiling against her skin, and that made her heart leap.

He started to leave a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down her stomach, stopping right above her pantie. Looking up, he saw she was looking down at him, her chest rising and then falling as she tried to steady her breathing. She could see that he was asking for permission, so with a barely noticeable nod she gave him her permission. His heart started to beat faster as he bit down on her underwear, pulling it down her legs. Finally she was completely naked. He moved to her core, hesitantly licking her. She moaned. And to his surprise, she tasted sweet. Her nectar was so good that at that moment he knew that this was his new drug. She was his new addiction...

Lapping at her, taking in all of her juices. He couldn't get enough! "Austin!" She yelled out in a moan. He sped up, licking, sucking, kissing her which made a wave of pleasure spread through her body. "Austin!" She was close, and she couldn't keep it in anymore. Her body shook and her toes curled as her orgasm took over. She lay there on his bed, breathing heavily, trying to calm down from her orgasm. Lapping at her core, he drank her dry of all her juices. With a smile of satisfaction, he moved on top of her. Supporting his body on his forearms, he gazed down at her. "You taste amazing!" He said, quoting her own words. Smiling, she stroked her thumb over his cheek, with a soft giggle escaping her lips.

For minutes, they just stared at one another. When finally she spoke; "Austin...I'm ready,"

"Ally, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean we can wait-"

"Austin..." With a finger over his lips she spoke. "I...I love you Austin. And I want to do this, I want to do this with you. I-I want you to be my first, and my last." Never, and I mean never has Austin been so happy that he could say that he could now die happy. And he was happy! Very, very happy and very much in love. In love with his best friend, Ally Dawson. "And you don't have to worry, because I'm on the pill, and-" she was soon interrupted by him slamming into her. Pain spread through her body, but she quickly adjusted to his size. And her pain soon turned into pleasure. "Faster...!" Austin did as she asked, and sped up.

Both of them groaning, moaning, enjoying the pleasure. "Austin, I'm, I'm..."

"Come for me Ally." His words were enough to send her over the top. And once again, both their body's shook, as their orgasm took over.

Pulling out of her, she lay in his arms. Both breathing heavily. "That...was...AMAZING..." Ally said, turning to look at Austin. "Oh...Definitely!" It was then, that he saw her bloody wrists. His heart broke and he grabbed her hand. "Ally..." She pulled her hand away, everting her gaze. "Ally...your so beautiful. Why would you do this to yourself?" He said, looking at her wrist. "I...it was just..."

"Don't do this please..." She didn't answer and then he started kissing her wrist. "Please...promise me." She didn't speak nor look at him. "Promise me..." He once again said. Sparing a glace up at him she spoke.

"O-okay...I promise."

"Good. Now come here." He said as he held open his arms. Without any hesitation, she moved to relax in his warm, strong embrace. He held her close to him, holding her with love. She was relaxed and tired at the same time. Both almost falling into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too..."

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I HOPE TO RECEIVE LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT WEEK!


End file.
